kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
David Rodriguez
David pledged in the Fall of 2014 in the year of our Lord. Apparently doesn't know Spanish. David's family was featured on an episode of wife swap, but the show got canceled halfway through filming it, so David never got his mom back. An update: David Rodriguez has two brothers you've never heard of before. On his eleventh birthday, David got upset at his brothers, Keith and Crosby, for constantly picking on him for liking a girl down the road. He was so upset that he decided he needed time to cool off in his attic, and so he went. He got up there stewing. Nearly all of the blood in his body went up to his head. He was clenching his fists and began punching what he thought was a big stupid wooden box. It turns out, it was actually a gramophone he was punching. It started playing an ancient song, and all around David, he started seeing symbols of the four elements: fire, ice, wind, and lighting. David Rodriguez all of a sudden got sucked into a portal and felt the power of the four elements. There were a lot of lights flashing and consuming him until eventually he seemed to appear in a large empty room. Upon arriving, he slowly began to know where he was. He was in Agartha, and before him was standing the ancient Agarthan gods. David Rodriguez got down on bended knee and knelt before the Agarthan gods out of respect, for he knew his place. Four pillars rose from the ground, and on each pillar lie a stone. The gods gestured towards David to grab the stones, and so he did. He scooped them up into his navy blue, tattered logo Abercrombie & Fitch zip-up hoodie and eventually started glowing and ascending. A great flash of light filled the room, and it blinded David. After about four minutes David could again see, and when he could, he found himself in a pyramid. While in the pyramid David Rodriguez knew all. He was omniscient and omnipresent. He could see and do anything he so desired. David Rodriguez had the power of all four elemental Agarthan gods. With his power he did something very evil. He peeked into his parents closet where they hid his birthday presents, and he peeked at all of them. He liked the presents he was going to get. He liked that his parents had gotten him an Xbox, a bean bag chair, and a ton of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, however he knew he would have to share with his ever so hated brothers Keith and Crosby. David still was upset that they made fun of him for liking that girl down the street. So, he did the only thing he knew he could do. He turned them each into a toy. Keith was turned into a tony hawk pro skater action figure, and Crosby was turned into a Tonka Truck. The fact that they were gone wasn't enough for David, he didn't want their souls to be non-existent, for they had Truly ticked him off and he wanted them to pay. So he trapped their souls inside the toy, and with no muscles or nerves inside them, they were unable to move, unable to speak and unable to cry for help. Since the toys are completely plastic, they are unable to free their prisoners with death. He made sure that Keith and Crosby could see and feel everything they experienced, but couldn't do anything about it. He also wiped everyone's memory, and all evidence of Keith and Crosby ever living, so they would live for ever trapped inside a cold shell with no hope of escape, and with no hope of being loved. After David had finished doing this, he exited the pyramid and using the elemental stones, he returned to his body, giving up his powers. He opened his presents, and has been happy ever since. The girl that he liked moved to Atlanta, and he never saw her again. For about two years after that, David would return to his attic to try to travel again to Agartha to experience the same power he had that day, but the portal was closed. This is why you never hear of David's brothers Keith and Crosby. category:needpic